


Contract For Love

by ARCHIVE095



Category: bts, taegi - Fandom
Genre: 2seok established, Bottom Taehyung, Friendship, Little smut, Love and fear, M/M, Taehyung and Yoongi are best friends, Taehyung falls too easy, Taehyung had bad relationships in the past, Top Min Yoongi, Trust Issues, Unrequited Love?, Yoongi Is Bad at Feelings, Yoongi has commitment issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARCHIVE095/pseuds/ARCHIVE095
Summary: fear of loosing love and friendship, min yoongi and kim taehyung make a contract. the contract states that they will not fall in love with each other. with fine lining of the ink in their pens, years later, yoongi notices the frown that displays itself on taehyung’s face almost everyday. with hesitation, he asks the younger what has been troubling and the answer had him feeling like his heart was in his throat,“maybe... i broke the contract.”
Relationships: Jikook, Kim Namjoon | Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Namjoon and Taehyung used to date, Ot7 are friends - Relationship, Park Jimin and Jeon Jeongguk, Vmin are soulmates - Relationship, Yoonkook and Yoonseok are there for each other, taegi
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is purely fictional. I do not own any of the characters. The story is purely from my imagination. But, I got this idea from watching one if those POV tiktoks... haha. Anyways, enjoy my first ever ao3 fic :)

It was like any other normal day. Yoongi being on another trip to somewhere out of Daegu always had him worried. But he knew for sure that the older would be fine, it’s just, he missed him. Of course he does, he spends most of his time with the older anyways even with the sarcasm complaints from him.

He was always on trips. Specifically to Seoul, he was a producer for this big company. Taehyung was, of course, not yet used to this whole ordeal. But he knew this was Yoongi’s dream, to be able to share his music with others. He also knew that Yoongi would be back soon. Usually he would be gone for a few weeks or months, but he would always return.

When Yoongi was gone, Taehyung would usually hang around his and Yoongi’s other friends. Their little friend group was always there for him and he was happy about that. He missed Yoongi. Even with his friends being there. He always had this sort of attachment to the older. Ever since they first became friends, he would follow him around like a little puppy. Yoongi rejected him at first but he couldn’t resist the cuteness of the little boy.

It definitely wasn’t because Taehyung pouted. No, never.

When Taehyung got home, he immediately got ready for bed so quickly just so he could grab his phone. He clicked on the contact reading, “Hyungie 💘.”

The older had hated the name before but when Taehyung kept calling him that he grew accustomed to it and let it be. He let the sound of his phone ring throughout the room. Waiting for the words “face timing” to turn into “connecting.”   
  


Once it did and the younger finally saw a grumpy, grey-haired, pale but cute man looking back at him, he smiled his boxy smile. The older rolled his eyes seeing the smile, “Don’t smile like that at me, Tae.” 

“What’s wrong, hyungie?” Taehyung asked sitting up on his bed, “Bad day?”

Yoongi sighed and Taehyung could tell that it wasn’t the best of days for his hyung today. Although the older loved his job, there was some ups and downs just like any other job in the world.

”It’s nothing to worry about...” Yoongi replied rubbing over his eyes and then fixing his hair, “Just another rejected song that my boss didn’t like.”   
  


“What? That’s crazy, hyungie!” Taehyung told Yoongi genuinely surprised, “Your songs are the best and they’re crazy to reject it.”

“Too bad it didn’t fit the “style” of any of the artists in the company.” Yoongi sighed, “I just want to be able to put out my own music. But every single time they reject it, I loose one ounce of the amazing amount of self confidence I have.”

There wad that sarcasm Taehyung was used to. Even though Yoongi had been gone for a month, it was good to know he still acted the same. He smiles thinking this.

”Hey, brat, what’s got you all smiley while I’m rethinking my life choices?” Yoongi said this but not in an insulting tone. He never used that with Taehyung and only ever just teased him.

”I’m just happy you’re still you, hyung.” Taehyung smiles and Yoongi scoffs but he could see that little smile displayed on his lips. He knew Yoongi felt just the same way. Being away from each other when they’ve grown accustomed to the opposite for so long was hard for them.   
  


He knew it was stupid. Probably sounded clingy and naive. But he was like that and Yoongi knew that. If you were friends with Taehyung, you had to have known that fact. But Taehyung didn’t like being called that, naive and clingy. Always hating it because he knew those were most likely his flaws. Yoongi always comforted and told him he was wrong, that he was perfect, but Taehyung saw otherwise.

The flaws always caused him to fall easily in love. Which resulted in do many broken hearts and all of them ended up being him. He hated himself for it and it was scary every time he did end up falling in love. It was always hard for him to get close to someone and the same went for Yoongi. He never had a serious relationship ever since his last one which left a big scar.

He was someone who didn’t fall too easy into getting close to someone. It was rather hard for someone to even get to know Yoongi in that sort of way. But Taehyung was a different story.

”Um... H-hyungie?” Taehyung stops himself from thinking too much. “Yes, Tae?” Yoongi lifts his head up from it being lied down on his desk.

”Can we make a sort of contract or pact of sorts?” Taehyung asks feeling stupid for asking this sort of thing. “Contract? Pact? What for?”

”Well, you know...” Taehyung awkwardly doesn’t make eye contact with the person through his screen, “You know how we both are. Our friendship means a lot to me because it’s one of my favorite things in the world. You’re one of my favorite people in the world.”

”You are the same to me, Taehyung.” Yoongi speaks without hesitation or any lie laced in his words. He was speaking the truth.

”Can we promise not too fall in love with each other?” Taehyung closes his eyes and he hopes his hyung won’t yell at him or tell him he’s weird.

He wasn’t any of those things, he’s just scared.

”Taehyung...”

”Just, please?” Taehyung asks, “I want to keep our friendship forever. I don’t want you to leave me.”

”And I won’t.” Yoongi states to reassure Taehyung, “I’ll never leave you because I care about you too much. We may be miles apart right now but I’m always here. You don’t have to be scared of your feelings anymore. They aren’t your flaws.”

”Hyungie, just promise me?” Taehyung asks and Yoongi still thinks this is stupid, unnecessary. But he agrees with a sigh and Taehyung smiles. They continue their talk through the night. Talking about their days and everything else. Once nightfalls and the two fall asleep, their thoughts run through their head.

Even though it was Taehyung who made the contract, he knew deep down in his heart that he could break it one day. He could loose his friendship with Yoongi, the most important person to him. He knew but he didn’t know how much pain it would cause or if making contract was the right idea.

Some things are meant to be broken after all.


	2. Purely Platonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung deals with his friends asking him questions about how Yoongi’s doing in Seoul. They ask him because he seems to be the only one who’s been able to get in touch with Yoongi a lot lately. He talks with Yoongi at night and the older asks him about the contract and... the terms and why he made it.

Taehyung sighs as he sips his tea. It was really early in the morning and he didn’t really know why he had waken up so early. He had work in an hour or so and right now he just really wanted to relax his brain for a moment. Last night, he didn’t really know why he thought of the spontaneous idea of making a contract which states he can’t fall for his best friend.

Maybe some people might call it dumb. It was really useless since people can’t control their feelings all the time. But the thing is, maybe Taehyung just wanted to prevent those feelings from happening in the first place. It wasn’t like he was in love with the older now. But knowing him, being close to someone like that and missing them everyday, he could always confuse it for love somehow. 

However, his thoughts were cut off as he heard a buzzing sound coming from his phone that was sitting on the kitchen counter. He turned the phone over looking at what was causing the sound to go off.   
  


Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘Hey, kid. How’s your morning going?’ 

He smiled gently as he saw that it was his hyung who texted. He took his phone sliding the message to unlock it.

Taehyungie : ‘My morning’s going good, hyungie. Aren’t you supposed to be working already?’

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘I am, trying to work on this song but can’t seem to find inspiration. You’re usually my source of excitement and light in my life. Any ideas for me, Taehyungie?’   
  


Now, the way that Yoongi said that could have been taken in many different ways. But the thing is they were like that with each other. Taehyung always brought excitement and a smile to Yoongi face all the time. Yoongi was more down to earth and serious, he helped Taehyung take things more seriously and gave great advice. They were the perfect match.

But, not in that way.

Taehyungie : ‘I don’t really know, hyung. You haven’t really told me much of your style of writing these days. :<<‘

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘Are you seriously pouting at me, kid?’   
  


Taehyungie : ‘Stop calling me kid. :<<‘

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘Well, I’ve been writing more about feelings? Not that I have been feeling a lot lately. But I guess it’s just something that comes to mind.’   
  


Taehyungie : ‘oh em gee!! My hyung has feelings.’

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘Shut up before I hit you through this screen.’

Taehyungie : ‘That’s child abuse.’

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘So you admit you’re a child?’

Taehyungie : ‘Anyways! Just write about exactly what you said, hyungie. You’re great with words or else you wouldn’t have become a producer and greatest lyricist :)’

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘Thanks, Tae. Call you later?’

Taehyungie : ‘Of course. <3’

Yoongi-Hyungie : ‘<3’

Purely platonic. That’s what there relationship was and they weren’t going in any other direction. They were close friends. At least that Taehyung thought before the contract became such a big thing, right?

With that, Taehyung closes his phone and washes his cup quickly. Walking up the stairs, he drags his feet towards his bedroom to get ready for the day. After all, he still had work and was going to meet some of his friends later to discuss some things.   
  


_____________________________________  
  
  


”Taetae! Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t have the tiniest bit of feelings for our tiny hyung?” The blonde haired male, Taehyung’s best friend and soulmate Jimin, whined as he crossed his arms. “I bet you he has feelings for you since he’s never cared about anyone that much before.”

”You make him sound like a monster, Minnie.” Taehyung rolls his eyes drinking his milk tea. He knew that his best friend would always whine about how the Min Yoongi treats him a different way than all of their other friends. It’s dumb to think that in Taehyung’s words. They were strictly just friends, now more than ever.

Who knew that could change in just a few months? 

“He’s not a monster,” Jimin sits up in his chair now, “It’s just odd that he treats you like you’re a fragile puppy that he just got from an adoption shelter.”   
  


“Hyung does not treat me like that.” Taehyung crosses his arms now and Jimin falls back in his seat with a pout.

”Don’t even get me started on the way he looks at you.”   
  


“Okay, now you’re just being weird.” Taehyung sits up and throws his drink away. Once he comes back he sighs as he sits down, “Yoongi hyung does not look at me in any sort of way. He only looks at me as a friend does and that’s about it. Besides, we can’t fall in love with each other. It’s against the rules and we have enough issues of our own.”

”Wait... what rules?!” Jimin yells and Taehyung has to hide his face so he isn’t seen with the most dramatic person in existence right now. “Don’t you dare tell me you did something stupid again!”

”Look we made this contact.” Taehyung stated like it was the most normal thing ever. He had to look away from the blonde’s disgusted face at his words. “It states that we can’t fall in love with each other. Which I doubt we will.”

”Well, I doubt you won’t!” Jimin raises his hand, “You’re literally the most oblivious person I know and Yoongi hyung doesn’t just agree to something like this. You’re also a person who falls too easy.”

”Thanks for the vote of confidence, soulmate.” Taehyung rolls his eyes.

”Look, I’m just saying. This isn’t going to work the way to want it too.” Jimin looks a little more serious now which kind of scares the younger if he’s being honest.   
  


“Even though Yoongi hyung is nothing like your trash ex-“Jimin, Can we please not talk about him?” Taehyung interrupts the older who stares at him with worried eyes before continuing.

”My point is, be careful. But even if this does happen, I think we trust Yoongi enough that he won’t hurt you like you think.” Jimin states and after a goodbye and the blond leaving, Taehyung thinks about what he said for a moment.

Maybe Jimin is right? Maybe this was a bad idea. But can he really fix it?   
  


It’s only just begun, after all.


End file.
